


let's spin the world around

by jamesniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, basically harry is turned on by niall's spanish and niall takes advantage of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Superlatives are just about putting the word <i>más</i> before an adjective or a sustantive. Like <i>más grande</i> which means bigger, or <i>más fuerte</i>, which means harder" Niall says, looking pointedly at Harry and Harry is 99% sure he's doing it on purpose.</p><p>"<i>más rápido</i> means faster"  Niall continues, "Are you getting hard from this, Harry?" and if Harry would have had something in his mouth he would have spilled it all over Niall's face.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry learns spanish thanks to Niall's dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's spin the world around

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from it just happened, literally.

Harry rushes through the halls as fast as he can without bumping into anyone, spilling sorry's out of his mouth whenever he steps on someone's foot or budges someone's arms.

He's late for class, a good - eight minutes - according to his watch and there's nothing he hates more than being late for his first class of the semester. It's spanish, and that makes him even more scared because he likes good impressions and he's never taken spanish class before, he doesn't want the teacher to remember him as the kid who didn't make it on time on the first day of classes.

He gets there at 8:11am. The class was supposed to start at 8 sharp but the classroom is basically empty, there are not more than six people sitting in a classroom that it's meant for twenty, and for a moment Harry thinks he got in the wrong classroom and feels sweat spreading through his neck because the last thing he wanted was a shitty first day.

"Necesitas ayuda?" a raspy and very, very  _hot_  accented voice asks from inside the classroom and Harry turns around to see it's a cute petite blonde who's smiling kindly at him. At least he thinks he's being kind because he doesn't have a clue of what the boy just said.

"Uh- hi, yeah, I'm- This is my first time taking a spanish course and I-"

"Hey don't need to get all worked up, I was just asking if you needed any help" the boy smiles and yeah, he doesn't only has a weakening spanish accent but an irish one that makes Harry sweat from a different reason rather than running through the whole campus.

"I just thought I was late but, apparently, I'm not?" it comes out as a question and the boy chuckles.

"I'm Niall and nope, you're not late. The teacher sent us an e-mail late last night saying he was gonna get 'ere after 8:15, I'm guessing you didn't see it?"  _Niall_ says with a hint of a teasing smile.

"Oh, no I definitely didn't. Didn't pass my mind that teachers would send e-mails when classes haven't even started." 

"C'mon take a seat, he must be here in a few minutes."

Harry goes for the safest option and sits besides Niall, the other four people in the room didn't even look at him when he arrived panting and sweating, too busy doing whatever in their phones, so Harry feels comfortable right next to Niall, (which is weird because they met two minutes ago, but hey, he's not complaining, if he's lucky, he already made a friend).

"So, do you know the assigned teacher?" Harry asks to try to fill the silence that wrapped itself around the room.

"Yeah, had a class with him a year ago, he's chill," Niall tells him, "so if you're ever running late again, there's no bother from his part."

Harry smiles, "that's good, though I don't plan on waking up twenty minutes after my alarm told me to," and at that Niall laughs loud and unashamed.

"You haven't told me your name," Niall says.

"Harry. I'm Harry Styles."

"You good at spanish?"

"I'm ridiculously bad at it. Didn't even catch a word of what you said when I got here," Harry shakes his head and Niall laughs again.

"Practice is the way to reach perfection, man, you've got a whole semester to smash it, I can help you out if you want."

"You're good?"

Niall shrugs nonchalantly but Harry can see a playful smile he's trying to hide, "I have never been in a proper spanish class but I love the language, people say I'm a natural."

"Bet you are," Harry smiles softly at him, and in that moment a surprisingly young man enters with a bunch of papers and board markets, a bunch of people rushing beside him and taking a seat, the man doesn't seem bothered by he noise nor by the fact that most of the students seem more engrossed in their phones than in the class and Niall nudges him in the ribs with his elbow, "told you he's chill," he mumbles, and Harry feels so relieved that the run and the hurry of the morning was so worth it.

 

 

The class passes in a blur. It's not even a proper class, the lessons haven't started yet, it was all about explaining the teacher's methodology, settling up the days of the tests and a space to get to know the teacher more before the classes start with full force. The teacher, Mr Sliver, says they're free to go half an hour early because it's just the first class and he doesn't want to swarm them up with work since day one.

Before he leaves, he says "Most of the projects you'll work in will be group projects, no more than three students per group. You must hand me a small paper with the names of the integrants next class, okay? Have a nice day!" and he's gone.

Harry immediately turns to look at Niall, catches an amused smile on his face and he nods, saying  _of course we'll work together,_ Harry watches as he rips out a sheet and writes their names on it, he ignores the fluttery feeling in his stomach because they are still strangers, yet Niall could understand him without any kind of word.

"I'll give it to Mr Sliver first thing in the next class, yeah? In case you're late and stuff," Niall muses and Harry knows he's making fun of him just by the sparkle in his eyes.

"This is why I hate being late. First impression is the one that remains and it seems like it's true," Harry says, looking down and trying too look as if he's insulted by Niall's comment.

"I was just kidding, Harold," Niall laughs, grabbing his green backpack and settling it on his shoulders, "I have class so I better get going, don't wanna be late."

"Oh stop it! I'll prove you how I can be on time every single time, you'll see," Harry stifles a laugh. He really doesn't want Niall to go, doesn't want the banter to stop just yet, he wants to say  _want me to walk you to your next class_ but he thinks it's not appropriate, considering they met less than two hours ago.

"Gimme your phone," Niall's voice brings him back to the real world, "if we're gonna be spanish buddies, gotta exchange numbers, right?" Niall smiles and Harry looks down to see he's already got his phone out, handing it to Harry. It seems like they both ignore the shaking of Harry's sweaty hands.

"Got it," Niall says, and Harry can't help the endearing feeling that spreads through his chest when he sees Niall typing out his number on Harry's phone with his tongue sticking out just a bit, "I'll text you if the teacher sends an important e-mail, or I'll just text you whenever," Harry thinks Niall sounds a bit sheepish now, "that's okay, yeah? We're, we are friends and we can text not only about spanish classes, yeah?"

Harry swears Niall's voice sounds unsure now, "Yeah of course we can, I'm looking forward to it, actually, you're the first friend I make this semester."

Niall's eyes widen and also does his smile, "Really? Well that's flattering, mate," he's trying to joke it all away but Harry catches the blush in his cheeks, "I really gotta get going. Don't be late to your next class!" Niall waves him goodbye as he sprints down the crowded hallway, leaving Harry staring and  _smiling_ foolishly at nothing.

 

It's not more than ten minutes after Niall left for class when his phone buzzes with a new text, and it's from Niall;

_"made it on time ! this class is the most boring thing ever, wish you were here too !"_

Harry keeps ignoring the fluttering feeling and smiles looking at the ground as he walks towards the next class of the day.

 

+

 

"Today we're learning basic nouns in spanish and by the end of the class, you'll have to write ten sentences using ten different nouns, one sheet per group," the teacher tells them all and Harry is already moving his chair closer to Niall.

"Understood everything?" Niall asks and Harry looks at him hopelessly.

"I know window is ven-  _ventana_. Yeah? And bed is  _cama_ but everything else is a mess of words inside my head, I've got them all tangled."

"Oh Harry" Niall giggles, shaking his head, "okay make a sentence with those two words you know, I'll check it out and then we'll do the rest together, deal?"

In ten minutes Harry has his two sentences ready and according to Niall they're alright. 

"Okay now, think of a word and we'll see if we know how it translates to spanish."

Harry thinks of and easy word and says, "food."

"Okay, food is  _comida_ , what about a sentence like, 'Niall cooks tasty food' uh? I think it's a good one," Niall says, pen already in his hand as he writes it down.

"How do you say that in spanish? You're supposed to teach me!" Harry chuckles.

Niall points down at the sheet of paper and Harry looks down to see very neat and curvy handwriting ' _Niall cocina comida deliciosa'._

"And how to you pronounce that?" Harry asks and Niall proceeds to say the sentence out loud, making Harry stare at him in awe because Niall is  _good,_ incredibly good at spanish and Harry wants him to teach him everything he can. Wants to hear Niall talking in that rich and gorgeous accent, wants to hear Niall speaking spanish for hours because,  _fuck,_ Niall makes it sound erotically hot and intense and Harry doesn't know what he's thinking anymore.

"Okay, next sentence, you think of one now" he says, and Harry is feeling too hot in his skin.

"Ehrm, maybe, 'Harry has to open the window because it's hot'."

Niall laughs at that, "that's a long one but it's good, it would be like, ' _Harry tiene que abrir la ventana porque está caliente'",_ Niall finishes and Harry thinks it should be illegal the way Niall says _caliente._

"You're doing good? Tell me if you don't understand something, we'll go back to it," Niall says and it seems like just now he notices how Harry is squirming and tensing in his seat, "Harry are you okay, you look-" and now Harry wants to scream because Niall is glancing at his clenched hands where they're purposely squeezing the front of his shirt, trying to hide something he really doesn't want Niall to see. It's their second class together and he doesn't want to ruin the forming friendship by letting Niall see he got a boner just because Niall's accent is irresistible.

"You are sweating Harry, are you feeling okay?" Niall says, voice drowning in concern and Harry just wants the ground to open up and eat him alive. "I'll tell the teacher you need to go to the nurse's yeah?" And Harry doesn't have any other way out but to nod. He needs to get out of the suffocating hotness of Niall's  _everything,_ getting out of the classroom with the nurse excuse it's just a bright idea.

Niall stands up and goes over to the teacher's desk, "Mr Sliver, Harry needs to-" 

"Uh huh, Mr Horan, if you need to speak, do it in spanish, you're good at it!" the teacher interrupts him and Harry is just this close to smash his head against the table.

" _Harry necesita salir del salón, no- no se siente bien,"_ Niall says, glancing over at Harry who's trying so hard not to come in his pants, it's ridiculous.

"Go on, Mr Styles, don't take long, can't leave your partner alone with the work," the teacher says and Harry is out of the classroom as fast as a lightning.

 

(No one has to know he came imagining Niall whispering spanish words in his ear while getting him off.)

 

+

 

It turns out, Niall finished the work by himself and by the time Harry comes back to the classroom, everyone is already packing up their things and Mr Sliver is nowhere to be seen.

"Harry! Hey, you feeling better?" Niall says, grabbing his arm gently and looking at him right in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know what got into me I just- couldn't  _breathe,"_ Harry hopes he doesn't sound as dumb as he thinks he does.

"It's okay, bud," Niall's smile is soft, almost  _fond_ and Harry has to look away, "happens to me sometimes too, I'm a little claustrophobic myself."

"Yeah, well, I hope it won't happen ever again," and  _God_ if he means that. "Sorry for leaving you stuck with the work, though."

"Don't stress over it, it was easy, I'll explain you later if you're still a bit lost with the nouns stuff, you know I'm always a text away."

"Thank you Niall," Harry smiles up at him, trying to forget the fact he jerked off inside a bathroom stall thinking about his friend's hand on his dick, "Uh, good luck in your next class, I- have to go too."

"Sure, Haz. You still seem a bit out of it, make sure to rest a bit, okay? See ya next monday!" It's the last thing Niall says before he disappears in the traffic of students and Harry is once again, left staring at the spot Niall was standing at just seconds ago.

 

+

 

The next lesson is about superlatives and comparatives and Harry feels even more lost than he felt last time.

Everyone is taking notes and Niall's gaze is focused on what the teacher is explaining on the board but Harry just  _can't_ get himself to concentrate. He keeps thinking about things he shouldn't, things he should save for when he's in his bed with a box of tissues by his side.

He looks at Niall momentary, catches him muttering something thta sounds like,  _más grande, más pequeño,_ and then he can't look away. Niall is attractive,  _of course_ he is, he has a pretty shaped face, his cheeks are always pink and his lips always inviting. His collarbones look like a good place to bite him, just like the freckles he has on his neck. He stares at his hands wrapped tightly around his pencil and he wonders how his rough fingertips would feel on his hips, he wonders how the curve of his bum would feel in his hands and that's when he realises he needs to take a step back and stop staring at Niall.

"Harry? Hey, earth calling Harry, are you still there?" 

Harry shakes his head quickly, trying to gain back his composure and adjust himself in his jeans without Niall noticing. "Yeah, God, sorry. I think I didn't get enough sleep last night, sorry again, what do we have to do?"

"For today, nothing. But there's a project for next class, in groups, gotta write an essay using superlatives and comparatives," Niall explains, "It's due next week but I think our schedule always clashes, think you can come to my room, or I go to yours, and we finish it there?" he asks and Harry tries, he really tries to ignore the way Niall said  _come to my room_ and shakes out a reply.

"Sure, sure you can go to mine whenever, just text me and it's done."

"Good, I think I'm free on friday evening, is that good for you or am I ruining any party plans?" he teases with a smile and Harry thinks it's easy, everything is easy with Niall, even when he's trying to swallow this overwhelming  _crush_ he has on him, things always feel right when he's with Niall. He guesses that's a good thing.

"Nah, I don't have any plans. Just text me on friday and I'll give you my address, yeah?"

"Okay, see you on friday then, bye Haz!"

 

Harry really needs to stop staring at the air when Niall leaves.

He really needs to stop a lot of things, but no one has to know he doesn't actually want to stop.

 

+

 

Friday comes far too fast for Harry's liking and when he least expects it there's a knock at his door.

He opens to see a very bright looking Niall who greets him with a smile and an unexpected hug, "Harry! how are you doing? Ready to dive head first into spanish?" he laughs and Harry can't contain his own smile.

"I think I could be ready yeah, I have a brilliant tutor after all."

"Oh shove off, I'm not that good, I'm just average."

Harry remembers the conversation they had a few days ago;  _no, you're not average and you know it! All the spanish you know is just learnt by ear, Niall, if that's not being brilliant I will never know what it is._

Niall shrugs off the compliment, like he always does, but Harry knows he appreciates them, and Harry loves complimenting him just so he can see Niall trying to fight away a blush. 

"I have tea, beer, coffee-"

"A cold beer would be fantastic right now," Niall says, throwing himself in one of Harry's sofas and sighs happily. "Y'have comfy sofas."

"Yeah they feel like heaven after a long day," Harry replies from the kitchen. "You want the bottle or a glass?"

"The bottle is fine," Niall shouts back and Harry hands him the beer, watches not so subtly when Niall takes the first gulp and looks away when Niall  _groans_ at the taste of it.

"This is fucking gold, I've been craving a beer all week," Niall says and Harry nods at him. "Do we start the work now? So we finish it today and we're done with it?"

Harry agrees and they decide it's too hard for them to fit their notebooks and papers on the small table so Harry offers his big desk at his room. It's easier, but even if there's more space Niall still sits close to him.

"Okay, so, comparatives it's easy, you just compare something saying 'than' in english, right? Like, Harry is taller than Niall. In spanish it's the same. 'Than' is _qué_ in spanish, and taller is  _más alto,_ which means the result would be  _Harry es más alto qué Niall,_ got it?"

Harry nods, it's easy, Niall explains it far more easier than the teacher does and he's not saying anything compromising like that time he said  _caliente_ and Harry almost fainted. He's good, for now, and he really hope it stays that way.

"Superlatives it's just putting the word  _más_ before an adjective or a noun. Like  _más grande_ which means  _bigger,_ or  _más fuerte,_ which means  _harder,"_ Niall says, looking pointedly at Harry and Harry is 99% sure he's doing it on purpose.

" _M_ _ás rápido_ means  _faster,"_ Niall continues, "Are you getting hard from this, Harry?" and if Harry would have had something in his mouth he would have spilled it all over Niall's face.

(They are sitting  _really_ close to each other)

"You are," and this time is not a question. "The first time it happened, was because of me, too?" Niall asks and Harry feels the room is too warm, and they're too close and Niall is too. fucking. tempting.

"You- you noticed?" Harry chokes out, risking a look at Niall's face. If his face was red before he's sure now it's a hundred times worse.

"Of course I did, whoever that didn't see your fucking boner is blind," Niall chuckles and Harry isn't finding any of this funny. "So tell me Harry, does my spanish turns you on or you just have a kink? Do you get hard over people speaking in spanish?" Niall asks,  slowly getting closer to Harry, and suddenly, in a fluid motion that leaves Harry dizzy, he's sitting on Harry's lap, his mouth is dangerously close to his ear, it tickles, but it also makes Harry's dick twitch, "or is it only me?"

"Fuck,  _Niall_ , you, it's only you, it's your fucking  _accent"_ Harry whimpers, hides his flushed face in Niall's neck and tries to breathe properly.

"You think about it?  _Yo hablandote en español,"_ Niall keeps muttering in his ear, shifting his hips and dragging out a moan from Harry's mouth, " _te gusta, Harry? Quieres más?"_ And Harry loses it right there and then.

He starts fumbling with Niall's t-shirt, his fingers are shaking and his movements are jerky and impulsive and so _desperate._  

Niall's hands intertwine with his, clutching them tightly, reassuringly, and Harry breathes, "we can go slow, yeah?  _despacio,_ we got all evening," At Harry's nod, Niall starts unbuttoning Harry's plaid shirt, he's kissing Harry now, right on his lips and Harry can't get enough, he needs more kisses, more bites, more dirty whispers of words he doesn't quite understand but that make him shiver and moan and ask for more, more friction, more  _Niall._

" _Tu piel está caliente,"_ Niall mutters after a heated kiss, Harry puts his hands under Niall's knees and picks him up, Niall's arms snake around his neck and Harry groans when Niall starts rutting against him asking for more,  _más Harry, dáme más._

He gently puts Niall down on the bed and takes a second to stare at him; his shirt is already gone, sucks and love bites make a pathway down his stomach, right to where his pants are unbuttoned and tented under the fabric, Niall is squirming, hair and lips a mess, muttering incoherent words between english and spanish and Harry feels like he's getting drunk with every noise Niall makes.

"Please, Harry, fuck,  _por favor,_ just get on with it."

Harry doesn't take his time removing their pants and boxers, he rips off Niall's remaining clothes in a swift motion and he goes down again, eyes shut tight and mouth kissing every patch of skin he finds.

"Tell me what do you want, Niall," he growls right in Niall's ear and he kisses his earlobe when Niall groans.

"Fuck me, Harry just. Fuck."

Harry kisses him one more time, heated and long while they rut against each other. He breaks the kiss to find the lube and a condom. Niall has a hand on his dick when Harry looks down at him, he's stroking slowly, eyes half lidded and drowning in lust and Harry jumps on him when Niall whispers a broken, " _te necesito."_

He's slow with his fingers when he starts stretching Niall, not only because he doesn't want to cause him any kind of pain or discomfort but also because he doesn't want this to end, wants to drag it out as much as he can and live it to its fullest, without thinking about any other thing that doesn't include making Niall feel good, giving him all he wants.

"Harry, please," Niall whimpers, " _más rápido, más, más, más."_

He pulls out his fingers when Niall's toes are curling and his fucking himself on Harry's fingers. Niall whimpers, "don't stop,  _no pares, Harry."_

Harry shushes his as he strokes his cock and guides the head right where Niall needs him the most, and Niall moans, loud and desperate and so so needy Harry feels at the top of the world. Niall is tight, but oh so perfectly tight around him he cries out when he finally bottoms out. Niall is a mess of swearing and whimpers and encouraging words in spanish that make Harry go fast, hard, making Niall shake in pleasure as he closes his fist around Niall's dick and has Niall coming after a few strokes. Harry doesn't understand anything coming from his mouth at this point but he's close,  _so so_ close that it only takes a soft  _te quiero_ from Niall and he's coming, too. Making Niall moan and clench around him until they're both spent.

He pulls out slowly, making Niall wince, he kisses and wipes away the frown off Niall's forehead.

"What the hell did we just do?" Niall says and he sounds wrecked, breathless, but there's a sated smile on his face that makes Harry smile foolishly too.

"I don't know how we ended up like this. But I loved every second of it."

"Yeah," Niall trails off, tracing a hesitant finger on Harry's chest, "I loved it too."

"So this is alright, then?" Harry asks, latching his fingers with Niall's and squeezing softly, making Niall smile and look up at him.

"What? You getting boners every time I say something as silly as  _caliente_?" he chuckles, looking at the ceiling and Harry thinks he's going to say something else. "I'm falling hard for you," Niall whispers, and it comes out soft and vulnerable and Harry wants to kiss every inch of him that hasn't been kissed yet. (If there's any)

"I am too," Harry mutters, cuddling up to Niall's side, "I want us to- to try this out, I have a good feeling," Harry smiles.

"Yeah, me too. I like you Harry."

"I do too," and this time he can't resist to kiss Niall's lips again, and again, and once more until Niall is giggling and pulling away.

"How do you call this?" Harry asks, "tell me in spanish."

" _Me estoy enamorando de ti_ means I'm falling for you," Niall says softly, reaching out a hand to touch Harry's cheek. _  
_

" _Estoy enamorando de tu, también,"_ Harry says back and Niall explodes in a fit of giggles. 

"You worded that wrong," he smiles, "but it's cool to hear you talking in spanish."

"Cool?" Harry mocks being offended as he touches his chest, "I get boners because of your spanish and you say mine is just cool? I'm hurt, Niall."

Niall laughs loud this time, looking at Harry with an adoring expression that makes Harry's stomach do flip-flops inside. "I'm glad you decided to take your first spanish class this semester," he says.

"And I'm glad you talked to me, even though I looked like a freak running from a madhouse," Harry smiles, kissing Niall's knuckles.

"I'm sleepy," Niall says after a yawn that was way too adorable for someone that was begging to be fucked just minutes ago. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"'Course you can" Harry replies, "what about the project, though? Has to be ready for monday."

Niall shrugs, "we can finish tomorrow, whenever you're ready for a round two." 


End file.
